1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to painting systems and more particularly pertains to a new self propelled fence painting system for painting a length of fence.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of painting systems is known in the prior art. More specifically, painting systems heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 3,861,594; U.S. Pat. No. 3,842,745; U.S. Pat. No. 4,353,324; U.S. Pat. No. 5,028,002; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 274,088; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 287,749.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new self propelled fence painting system. The inventive device includes a housing that includes a front wall, a back wall and an upper end wall that is coupled to and extends between the front and back walls. The front and back walls are spaced away from each other defining a paint spraying space between the front and back walls of the housing. In one embodiment of the present invention, a portion of the fence to be painted is positionable in the paint spraying space. A drive assembly is mounted on the front wall of the housing for driving the housing on a surface. A spraying assembly is mounted on the front and back walls of the housing for spraying paint into the paint spraying space of the housing.
In these respects, the self propelled fence painting system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of painting a length of fence.